


I Need You

by IAlwaysGlow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAlwaysGlow/pseuds/IAlwaysGlow
Summary: A short post 2x08 Beronica oneshot.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years; Betty and Veronica inspired me. I am completely in love with these two, as friends and more than friends. This is most likely a oneshot, but there is the slightest possibility that I will continue to write. Hope you enjoy it!

The car decelerates as it reaches the light that separates the north side from the south, but Veronica can't slow her tears. The pain is sitting deep in her stomach, pounding on her chest and moving through her throat where the sobs escape. No matter how many cries she lets out it isn't going away. She presses her flushed face against the cold window, squeezing her eyes closed, willing this pain to go away. It doesn't, and so she opens her eyes, fumbling around in her clutch. Unsteady hands unlock her phone and redial her most recent contact.

Betty answers on the fourth ring, longer than it normally takes her and for those seconds Veronica stops breathing, stops crying, something different than pain momentarily taking over. Her voice comes through the line then with a hello, softer than usual, quieter, a little less sweet.

"Hey," Veronica chokes out, her throat raw and precarious, "I need you, B."

Betty lets out a shaky sigh and Veronica wonders if she's been crying too.

"I need you too. And I need a ride. I just did something really stupid."

If Betty hadn't been crying before, Veronica has no doubt that she is now, and the sound of her best friend in distress places her own turmoil on a back burner. Her tears slow so that her cheeks become dry and sticky.

"Turn the car around," she tells the driver, and then returns her attention to Betty, "I'm on my way. Do you want to stay on the phone?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

She leans her head against the window again, watching the car move back to the south side, closer to the club. It starts to rain, heavy drops beating against the windshield. She keeps the phone to her ear and she can hear the rain on the other end, dumping on Betty. They don't speak until the car pulls into the parking lot.

"Where are you?"

"Hold on, I see you."

"Stop here," she tells the driver, and he brakes, unlocking the doors. Veronica keeps the phone at her ear, listening to Betty's steps on the wet pavement, until the door opens and she slides into the backseat. The car starts moving, driving north again.

Veronica moves both of their purses to her left, next to her window, and then unhooks her seatbelt to slide into the middle seat. She buckles in and then twists to wrap her arms around her best friend, letting her head lay on Betty's shoulder.

"I'm all wet," Betty says, her voice still not quite right.

"I can tell," she responds, a smile against Betty's soaking shirt.

Betty dips her head to rest on top of Veronica's, and she knows that Betty smiles then too, even though she can't see her face.


End file.
